Usuario discusión:ClaudeSpeed9425
| style="width: 60%; background-color: #010101; border: 5px solid #FF8C00; border-bottom-width:4px; vertical-align: top; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 8px;" rowspan="3" | Mensajes Si te dejé un mensaje, no respondas aquí, responde en tu discusión |} | style="width: 60%; background-color: #010101; border: 5px solid #FF8C00; border-bottom-width:4px; vertical-align: top; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 8px;" rowspan="3" | Archivos de discusión *Archivo 1 *Archivo 2 *Archivo 3 *Archivo 4 *Archivo 5 *Archivo 6 *Archivo 7 *Archivo 8 |} | style="width: 60%; background-color: #010101; border: 5px solid #FF8C00; border-bottom-width:4px; vertical-align: top; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 8px;" rowspan="3" | Contenidos |} Hola amigo soy el usuario Jestin58 ase poco me registre pero no se muy bien como editar aunque si pero lo hago mal por eso no creo mi pagina de usuario ni edito con mi cuenta (para no pasar verguenza) jajaja xD pero me gustari aprender y porfavor le podrias decir a alguien que sea mi tutor... te lo agrdeceria mucho. salu2 ... Jestin58 no se ni firmar. Gracias Hola Claude gracias por la bienvenida pero me podrias explicar como hago para conseguir un tutor. Salu2--Jestin 58 22:36 1 may 2009 (UTC)Jestin 58 Machinima, proyect Hola Claude.. ya que estás puesto con esto del machinima.. me gustaría que vieras [[Grand_Theft_Encyclopedia:Proyectos#Machinima|'esto']] y dieras tu opinión.. a ver si así la gente lo va mirando xD 15:14 26 feb 2009 (UTC) Plantilla ganador PID Hola Claude, queria proponer una plantilla para el ganador del PID, yo la creare y ademas creare las plantilla de los meses anteriores, queria decirte si tengo algún permiso para crear la plantilla, gracias.--Leandritodepompeya 23:50 26 feb 2009 (UTC) Yo cree una plantilla hace poco, y fue todo un problema. Por lo que no es necesario la plantilla. Saludos -- 00:19 27 feb 2009 (UTC) *La imagen destacada no tiene ni necesita un premio. Si no, se subirían miles de imagenes por mes, solo por el premio. Asique no, no la crees por favor. Saludos -- 00:27 27 feb 2009 (UTC) Ah, ok. Es que se me ocurrio una plantilla para proponer, pero no importa, saludos.--Leandritodepompeya 00:40 27 feb 2009 (UTC) encuesta Hola amigo me gustaria que responda mi encuesta en mi discución saludos --Eli3zEr Necesito ayuda! Me ayudarias cordialmente si comienzas a hacer crecer mi wiki http://es.dragonballgames.wikia.com/wiki/Portada y comienzas con algun articulo sobre esta dichosa y entretenida saga que es de dragon ball. Claudio jonson 20:16 27 feb 2009 (UTC) PVD y PPD Pienso lo mismo que tu, ya que el proyecto vehículo destacado y proyecto personaje destacado esta de mas. Ademas no hay ningún vehículo en PAD, pero hay mas personajes que otra cosa en PAD.--Leandritodepompeya 23:56 28 feb 2009 (UTC) Borar Hola Claude, aegurate de borrar la imagen , ya he encontrado otra mejor para el artículo.--Leandritodepompeya 01:07 1 mar 2009 (UTC) DJ Hola Claude. Mira, yo uso muchos widgets para que me ayuden y he visto en, usuarios que a¿han editado recientemente y en uno dice que edito Diego Jaimes, no estaba bloqueado?-- 16:58 4 mar 2009 (UTC) *Widgets? Ah... es del monaco, no? seguramente no esta funcionando bien, o que se yo... pero a mi no me preguntes del moncaco porque no tengo ni idea... Saludos -- 17:02 4 mar 2009 (UTC) Ah perdon, me confundi, el widget que tenia me decia los ultimos editores de la pagina en que estaba, y era un foro de hace mucho, cuando DJ estaba.-- 17:03 4 mar 2009 (UTC) *Ah, ok. -- 17:05 4 mar 2009 (UTC) Error Artículo destacado Hola, me fijé recien que hay un error en el artículo de febrero, los deportes no son un MOD :P GTAAAF 15:50 04 mar 2009 (UTC) PMD No deberiamos elegir la misión destacada, por que la de The Sicilian Gambit, ha estado alrredero de 3 meses.--Leandritodepompeya 08:00 10 mar 2009 (UTC) Categoría Hola Claude! ¿Podés borrar la categoría Categoría:Atuendos de GTA 3 ? Ya hice el que debe ser: Categoría:Atuendos de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Ummm... no se que tiene que ver el GTA III con el LCS, pero bueno, como esta vacía la borro xD. Saludos -- 00:31 12 mar 2009 (UTC) Me equivoque... hice el Categoría:Atuendos de GTA III ::Mmm... por que el link está en rojo? xD Tampoco está creado o que? Por cierto, no te olvides de FIRMAR. -- 00:37 12 mar 2009 (UTC) Fuck ahora si Categoría:Atuendos de Grand Theft Auto III Firmo--> 00:38 12 mar 2009 (UTC) ::: ;) -- 00:39 12 mar 2009 (UTC) IP Bloqueada Hola Claude, queria avisarte que la IP 200.122.92.184, que tu has bloqueado es la mia, solo queria avisarte de eso solo. Saludos.--Leandritodepompeya 11:42 21 mar 2009 (UTC) :Jajaja, perdona, pensaba que era la IP vandalo... ahora la desbloqueo... Saludos -- 12:15 21 mar 2009 (UTC) Yo he estado con mi IP quitando a mi pagina de usuario los insultos y las categorías de una IP, que ha estado vandalizando varios artículos que yo he creado y agregandoles categorías de "Articulo hecho por un joto maricon" o " Artículo creado por un joto maricon que gano la misión destacada y no se conforma con el premio". Pensastes que era la IP de un vandalo, por que he estado editando con mi IP las paginas que vandalizan los vandalos. No me debes perdonar solo fue una equivocación. --Leandritodepompeya 12:27 21 mar 2009 (UTC) Sobre los artículos en obras Hola. Soy el que anda allí tratando de mejorar el mundo, jiji, pero veo que no es válido en un artículo en obras. Tristemente eso no lo sabía. Disculpa. Nada más te pido el enlace directo, por favor, al artículo de la wiki donde se explique bien todo lo que consta un artículo en obras, a fin de no cometer el error otra vez. De nuevo gracias y perdón por esto. n_n" --AbbeySP 00:05 22 mar 2009 (UTC) :Ummm... no se dice en ningún lado! Es que... nunca nadie dudó sobre eso, y bueno... xD... simplemente es una regla que se da por sabida, aunque no debería ser así. Tendría que estar en las reglas, si, pero no está! xD. De todas formas, no te preocupes, no pasa nada xD... Cualquier cosa que necesites, avisame. Saludos -- 00:13 22 mar 2009 (UTC) Tan obvio pero yo no lo sabía... n_n" Y bueno, en vista de que no está en las reglas, te ruego que me aclares algunos puntos. Ok, entonces: un artículo en obras no puede ser modificado por nadie, salvo un administrador. Eso se indica con la plantilla "enobras" que el "autor" o el usuario que empieza el artículo coloca en él. Entendido. Ahora: *¿Cuánto debe o debería durar el artículo así? *¿Qué hay si abandono el artículo, la wiki, Internet o este mundo por completo, pero la plantilla la dejo allí? ¿Uds. la quitan? *¿Si no, entonces abro la página de discusión para solicitar se retire esa "protección" al artículo y poder editarlo, o pido permiso al administrador? Gracias.--AbbeySP 00:23 22 mar 2009 (UTC) Un artículo en obras solo puede modificarse por el usuario que lo puso en obras, un administrador, y otro usuario en casos muy específicos. Supuestamente, un artículo solo puede estar una semana en obras, pero hay varios artículos que son muy largos como para terminarse en una semana. En esos casos, si pasa una semana sin ninguna edición, CUALQUIER USUARIO puede quitar la plantilla en obras y modificarlo a su gusto. En caso de abandonar el artículo, la wiki, o internet, y que la plantilla quede ahí, si tiene una semana sin ninguna edición, cualquiera puede quitar la plantilla. Si por algún motivo, no te animas a quitarla sin más, podes solicitarlo en la discusión. En caso de que el usuario solo se haya ido por unos días, y algún otro quiere modificarlo, puede pedir permiso al usuario que lo puso en obras para poder hacerlo. Si tenes más dudas, dispara. -- 00:32 22 mar 2009 (UTC) :Perfecto. Muchísimas gracias Claude. Por ahora bajo el revólver. Todo me ha quedado claro lo que un artículo en obras es. =) Chido.--AbbeySP 00:45 22 mar 2009 (UTC) ::Me alegro de que todo haya quedado claro ;) -- 00:47 22 mar 2009 (UTC) ¿WTF? Hola claude, el articulo Mod Scooter lo tenia en construcion (se que le tube que poner plantilla), pero me olvide y no pense q me lo iban a borrar, igual supongo que a nadie le interesa.. --Krimea 04:14 23 mar 2009 (UTC) :Krimea nos interesan todos los mods que sean posibles, cuantos más mejor, simpemente acuérdate la próxima vez de poner la plantila :D--Bola (discusión) 11:14 23 mar 2009 (UTC) ::Bola, no es un mod, es una moto! xD... Ahora lo restauro, Krimea... (a no ser que ya lo hayas vuelto a hacer). Para la próxima, no te olvides de la plantilla, ¡es muy importante!. Saludos ;) -- 16:46 23 mar 2009 (UTC) Userboxes Hola claude disculpa mi ignorancia pero quisiera saber como puedo tener o hacer userboxes.muchas gracias y disculpame. :Primero, lo más importante de todo: No te olvides de firmar pusando el botón correspondiente en la barra de edición (es un botón que muestra una especie de garabato). Después... para las userboxes, hay varias, de distintas formas y colores xD. Puedes ver cada una de ellas y su uso siguiendo este link. Ah, y tercero, no te disculpes tanto, que preguntar no es un delito, y como administrador estoy obligado a responder a todas tus preguntas. Saludos! -- 01:46 24 mar 2009 (UTC) hahahahaha muchas gracias habia olvida firmar --Mois johnson 01:49 24 mar 2009 (UTC)mois johnson ok, gracias! ja ja ja! un mod , no esta bien; la culpa es mia por no poner la plantilla: igual estoy trabajando con la imagen de la moto ya que no es facil encontrarla. tengo para entretenerme --Krimea 03:39 24 mar 2009 (UTC) Foro Hola Kapo... Podrías ver esto??? Gracias... -- 20:39 24 mar 2009 (UTC) Misterix Mod No te preocupes por el artículo que vandalizo la IP que recientementa bloqueastes, ya lo hice volver a su estado original.--Leandritodepompeya 00:25 26 mar 2009 (UTC) *Si si, ya vi que lo hiciste. Muchas gracias ;) -- 00:53 26 mar 2009 (UTC) Luis Góngora Galdos Hola Claude luis galdos volvio de su bloqueo de 3 meses, por vandalizar artículos y blanquear las pagina de lo usuario, y en la sección artículos de mi usuario la ha blanqueado y sigue publicando insultos en su pagina de usuario. digo que se lo bloquee eternamente.--Leandritodepompeya 15:53 26 mar 2009 (UTC) *Bloqueado 4 life. Saludos -- 21:21 26 mar 2009 (UTC) Te admiro, MAN! Hola, he admirado tu pagina de usuario desde que entre a la wiki, pero ¿Como creaste estupenda pagina tu solo? pasame el dato si quieres -- 05:31 27 mar 2009 (UTC) :No se que le ves de especial, pero bueno xD. Si querés copiarla, hacelo haciendo clic en el botón de "ver código fuente", al lado de "usuario", donde debería estar "editar". Cualquier cosa que necesites, avisame. Saludos ;) -- 23:04 27 mar 2009 (UTC) RE: Imágenes Hola Claude, yo no le puse ese nombre ya estaba, lo que hize solamente fue actualizarla.--'GTAAAF' (disc.) 02:24 29 mar 2009 (UTC) Imagenes Hola Claude necesito que borres estas dos imagenes y . Las cambiare por la imagenes correctas y con mayor calidad, pero no ha sido posible cambiarlas, solo se tendrán que borrar y volver a subir. Saludos.--Leandritodepompeya 15:34 1 abr 2009 (UTC) *Hecho :D -- 21:43 1 abr 2009 (UTC) Aticulo destacado Hola Claude! No es por nada, pero ya es hora de cambiar el art. destacado, porque me lo he leido tantas veces que me lo se de memoria xD. Te lo digo a tí porque tu eres administrador (no?? :S). Un saludo tio!!! -- 16:36 4 abr 2009 (UTC) Yo digo que Kapo11 tiene razón, ya deberíamos elegir el nuevo artículo destacado.--Leandritodepompeya 17:34 4 abr 2009 (UTC) *Yo digo que no digo nada xD. Mmm... Ahora lo cambio, no se preocupen, pero... nunca hay una "hora de cambiar el artículo destacado". Saludos -- 21:41 4 abr 2009 (UTC) Crees en esto? Man no quiero ser pesimista, pero.. no creo que remodelar no sea la solucion a que la wiki no muera, pienso que nececitamos mas administradores y ¡¡toneladas de usuarios!!. yo no quiero que todo se vaya a la mierda (no se si te diste cuenta que hace 3 meses habia como 10 articulos nuevos por dia y ahora capaz que solo 4 por semana) me preocupa. -- 04:09 8 abr 2009 (UTC) *Por eso mismo. Necesitamos administradores y usuarios que colaboren, pero no solo eso! Hay miles de cosas que están mal hechas, y alguien tiene que arreglarlas, y no puedo hacer todo eso. Saludos -- 15:52 8 abr 2009 (UTC) Restauración Claude, he visto que has borrado Diálogos:INTRODUCCIÓN (VC), el problema con esto es que lo quería fusionar con ‎Diálogos:Introducción (GTA: VC)‎ antes de que se borrara, así que te pido si no puedes copiar el contenido del articulo que que borraste en Diálogos:Introducción (GTA: VC)-- 22:47 10 abr 2009 (UTC) ::Ya lo restauré. Avisame cuando y lo vuelvo a borrar. Saludos -- 17:25 11 abr 2009 (UTC) :::Ya hice lo que tenia que hacer, ahora ya puedes volver a borrarlo, gracias -- 19:16 11 abr 2009 (UTC) Nececito un favor Hola Claude, mira lo que nececito es si me puedes avisar cuando enpiezan los concursos de los articulos, ya que yo tambien quiero participar. -- 06:30 12 abr 2009 (UTC) :Todavía no empiezan. Cuando lo hagan, se anunciará en "Anuncios imprtantes de la GTE", arriba. Saludos -- 12:35 12 abr 2009 (UTC) Ayuda Hola Claude necesito ayuda no se como crear mi firma me puedes ayudar con eso gracias 19:29 12 abr 2009 (UTC) WTF?? Hola Claude para que kieres esto Usuario:ClaudeSpeed9425/Huang Lee, es repetido de Huang Lee. PD: Solo pregunto, ya que no le encuentro uso a este artículo, salvo que tu lo uses para algo.--Leandritodepompeya 19:47 12 abr 2009 (UTC) ::Lo voy a terminar ahí, así cualquiera puede editar tranquilamente Huang Lee, y no me adueño del artículo. Si está como una sección en mi página de usuario, solo lo puedo editar yo, y sin ningún límite de tiempo. -- 20:05 12 abr 2009 (UTC) Error Mir Claude hay un error y te lo explicaré de manera que entiendas: Hay dos arts: Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV y Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV/The Lost and Damned Pues mira el segundo art: Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV/The Lost and Damned. Como ves, hay un error. Hay que cambiar la "/" por unos ":" y poner un espacio entre estos y "The Lost and Damned". Para hacer esto hay que trasladarlo, pero hay un problema. No se puede trasladar, porque el nombre que se le debe poner (Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned) está siendo usado como redirección a Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV (el que no es expansion!!). Entonces: ¿puedes borrar el art Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned (la redirección), así puedo trasladar Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned a su nombre correcto? Espero que hayas entendido xdxdxdxd.-- 19:50 12 abr 2009 (UTC) Wilhelm Hola Claude, queria decirte que el nombre original de Wilhelm es William, ya que Wilhelm es William en alemán. El nombre original es William, pero si tu conseguiste la información de la Wiki alemana, ponen Wilhelm para que los usuarios alemanes entiendán que es William. Saludos .--Leandritodepompeya 23:50 12 abr 2009 (UTC) :*En el juego en español, el personaje aparece como Wilhelm. O por lo menos, estoy seguro de no haberme encontrado con ningún William. Voy a investigar a ver que me encuentro por la web. En un rato vuelvo a responder. Saludos -- 00:08 13 abr 2009 (UTC) ::Según un par de webs inglesas, el nombre EN INGLES es Wilhelm, por lo que el nombre no es ningún invento de los alemanes. Aparte, en la wiki alemana los nombres propios son nombres propios, y creo que no pueden cambiarse (a no ser que sean nombres como ambulancia, o bombero, etc). Vos pudiste llegar a la parte en la que el dichoso William aparece? Te digo que según lo que recuerdo yo, se llamaba Wilhelm. De todas formas, voy a seguir investigando. Saludos -- 00:15 13 abr 2009 (UTC) Según yo se he visto William en algún lugar, ademas yo encontre a Wilhelm en la Wiki alemána y como traduci algúnas cosas al español en el google traductor, por lo cuál Wilhelm es William en alemán. Tal vez el personaje sea alemán o lo traduscán como Wilhelm, pero se que he visto William en algún lugar. Investigaré aver que mas aparece.--Leandritodepompeya 00:20 13 abr 2009 (UTC) ::Según la web vandal.net, "Los 21 pisos francos del juego se dividen de la siguiente manera: 15 que puedes comprar, 4 que consigues a medida que avanzas en la historia (parece ser que puedes conseguirlos antes con los Rasca-y-gana), 1 piso que se consigue tras el tercer encuentro aleatorio con '''Wilhelm' y 1 suite de lujo en el segundo piso de un hotel mediante los Rasca-y-Gana.". Pero bueno, yo lo vi como Wilhelm. Vamos a tener que volver a pasar el juego. El primero de los dos que lo haga, que tome una foto y la suba a la wiki. Saludos -- 00:23 13 abr 2009 (UTC) En mi juego al español me dice que se llama '''Wilhelm' en ingloes no se si se llamara william saludos.--Mois johnson 01:02 13 abr 2009 (UTC)mois johnson *Bueno, entonces queda como Wilhelm. Saludos -- 16:58 13 abr 2009 (UTC) Gracias por desbloquearme Ya hablé con my brother y te prometo que no hará ningún vandalismo. Gracias de corazón. Aguante Argentina loco!! Soy de Córdoba chavon!! -->>> ρąβĻōķÞØ0Ø <<< 16:49 16 abr 2009 (UTC) :Emm... yo no te desbloquee... se habrá acabado el plazo del bloqueo... supongo -- 21:45 16 abr 2009 (UTC) ¿¿¿¿¿????? Hola Claude, ¿que se hace en los casios de usuarios con muchaaas faltas ortograficas?. ejemplo las de . Vos por que no viste el articulo Parodias hace un rato era un D.E.S.A.S.T.R.E! -- 19:30 17 abr 2009 (UTC) una pregunta te quiero hacer una pregunta... ¿por que borraste mi articulo? gta mobile. solo quiero una explicacion. espero que me contestes. --Og loc 04:46 19 abr 2009 (UTC) ::Aparte de porque estaba todo escrito en minúsculas, mal escrito, y sin formato? -- 16:13 19 abr 2009 (UTC) Vehículos CW Hola Claude, he estado viendo los vehiculos y el Remolque es el Flatbed así que borro el Remolque.-- 02:25 20 abr 2009 (UTC) ::Si, ya se... si te fijabas bien, veías que al hacer clic en "Remolque" te llevaba a Flatbed, pero bueno xD... lo puse así para que quedara de acuerdo al nombre original de los vehículos en el juego en español... pero bueno, es lo mismo. Saludos -- 17:01 20 abr 2009 (UTC) :::Si pero me refería a que además del remolque, que llebava al Flatbed, estaba el Flatbed :P. Se repetía 2 veces el mismo vehículo. Eso quise decir.-- 22:31 20 abr 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah... xD -- 23:13 20 abr 2009 (UTC) VPA Ya te respondí en el VPA (comentarios) mira y dime (en mi discusión)-- 23:42 20 abr 2009 (UTC) *Ya respondí ahí... pero tuve un conflicto de edición xD -- 23:45 20 abr 2009 (UTC) familia lee Hola claude te quiero preguntar porque has borrado familia lee ya quer estaba empesando ha construirla y me uviera gustado acabarla saludos --Mois johnson 19:13 21 abr 2009 (UTC)mois j. *Si vas a seguir trabajando en el artículo, te lo restauro, pero ponele la plantilla en obras ( ). Eso sí, asegurate de completar con imágenes buenas, poner mayúsculas donde deben ir, y completar todos los campos en la plantilla banda. Saludos -- 19:52 21 abr 2009 (UTC) Gracias amigo! *¡¡¡!!! Jaja, cuanto hace que no recibo un premio xD. De todas formas, muchas gracias. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes a que discusión ir. Saludos -- 21:49 22 abr 2009 (UTC) Votación Hola Claude, deberíamos habrir las votaciónes de PMD, PAD y PID, ya que ya casi se esta terminando el mes y aún no se ha elegido nada de eso. Saludos.--Leandritodepompeya 22:11 22 abr 2009 (UTC) ::Mmm... solo nominen, no hay nada que lo prohíba xD -- 22:56 22 abr 2009 (UTC) Mensaje en IP Hola Claude, la IP que edito en la discusion de Play, fui yo, Alonso ``AC´´ Cardoza, ex-usuario de esta comunidad, me recuerdas, si es asi, dame tu cooreo electronico escrito correctamente. *Mmm... editaste en la discusión de Play..? ¿Cuando? xD... mi mail es mi nombre de usuario @hotmail.com Saludos -- 00:07 26 abr 2009 (UTC) Test... *A ver si funciona... xD --Claude test 14:10 26 abr 2009 (UTC) Propuestas Mira Claude, he estado renombrando las propuestas así ejemplo: "Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Propuesta para artículos destacados" lo pasé a "Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Propuesta para Artículos Destacados" y así con misiones destacadas PID Y PHD. El problema es que en PAD/Archivo no lo puedo pasar porque está protegido y solo pueden renombrarlo los admins. ¿Lo puedes renombrar igual pero con las maýusculas en Artículos y Destacados? Lo haría yo, pero resulta que aún no soy admin.-- 00:09 27 abr 2009 (UTC) *Emm... ¿¿QUE TIENEN TODOS LOS USERS DE ESTA WIKI CON LAS MAYÚSCULAS?? xD... a ver... primero, para editar un proyecto hay que pedir permiso, no se puede hacer así como así... y segundo, que yo sepa, artículos, misiones, y destacados, NO SE ESCRIBE con mayúsculas! Que manía que tienen todos... Lamentablemente, tengo que revertir todo eso... -- 00:11 27 abr 2009 (UTC) No lo reviertas sabes porque? porque PAD son SIGLAS y si yo digo GBA es Grand Buenos Aires (mayúsculas) o GTA que es Grand Theft Auto (mayúsculasssss) ponlo como lo deje-- 00:13 27 abr 2009 (UTC) *Emm... en realidad, no, no son siglas... son solo ATAJOS a los proyectos esos... que se crearon para que sea más fácil llegar a ellos... Y, como te dije, misiones, historias, artículos, imágenes, y destacados, no son nombres propios, y no se escriben con mayus. Saludos -- 00:16 27 abr 2009 (UTC) Son atajos pero entonces deberían ser Pad en vez de PAD, Pmd en vez de PMD. No fuiste vos el que dijo que hagamos remodelación 2009 y hagamos las cosas como la gente? Antes de que sigas, pongamoslo en el foro a ver que opinan.-- 00:18 27 abr 2009 (UTC) :Ok, hacé lo que quieras, que querés que te diga... es "Propuesta para artículos destacados", ¿donde viste que se escriba con mayúsculas? Por eso mismo, hagamos las cosas como la gente, y escribamos bien, que no es tan dificil... a todo lo que venga le ponen el nombre con mayúscula... -- 00:20 27 abr 2009 (UTC) Paraaaa, no sigas editando, pongamoslo en el foro.-- 00:21 27 abr 2009 (UTC) gta mobil hola claude lei en la discucion del articulo que tenes problemas con el juego y que no te funciona, cual es el problema que se te presenta? si el link ya no funciona lo cambio, yo te pregunto porque yo lo tengo en mi mobil y funciona. saludos.-- 21:05 27 abr 2009 (UTC) *No lo descargué del link... lo bajé creo que de la página oficial... (si es que hay una xD). Carga el juego perfectamente, aparece la imagen del GTA Mobile, elijo el modo en el que quiero jugar... y se queda en "Cargando". Lo dejé varios minutos y nada xD... Saludos -- 21:38 27 abr 2009 (UTC) *A mi tambien me paso lo mismo con varias descargas que hice del juego de diferentes paginas y la unica que me funciono fue este, al parecer hay diferentes vresiones del juego y algunas tienen fallas. saludos-- 00:50 28 abr 2009 (UTC) Problema Hola Claude me llamo ulises y tengo 10 años soy de mexico Fabian Vercetty ya me conoce el te dira mi problema ayudame es una emergencia soy 189.182.8.194] IP La IP que recibiste era yo que me olvide de registrarme xd.-- 17:49 29 abr 2009 (UTC) Bredfort Point Hola Claude, me llamo Smoke1996 y tengo 19 años, te queria hablar sobre un imagen que encotre de Breedfort Point,no pude hablar con Diego Jimes,su creador ya que no encontre su disciusion y Bola no me dijo nada.Decime si puedo poner la imagen.Saludos--Smoke1996 23:55 29 abr 2009 (UTC)OH,YEAH SMOKE ::Si, si... podes usarla perfectamente -- 21:24 30 abr 2009 (UTC) Dramcast Hola Claude,soy Smoke1996,he estado viendo la Wiki y me enconte que el Sega Dramcast no tiene articulo.He visto que la borraste porque no hay ningun juego GTA en esa consola, pero un amigo tiene el GTA 1 en dicha consola y le funciona perfectamente y en la Wikipedia aparece que si salió para el Dreamcast.Entra a la wiki y miralo.Saludos.--Smoke1996 15:21 1 may 2009 (UTC)Smoke1996 P.D.:Gracias por lo de Bedford Point. Umm... Ah, si... el GTA 2 está para Dreamcast, según la wikipedia... ahora veo si lo restauro. Si queres crearlo, adelante. Saludos y gracias -- 22:23 1 may 2009 (UTC) Gracias Hola Claude soy King Uli voy a crear mi pagina de usuario por favor no me confundas con tro nuevo usuario y gracias por la bienbenida claude porque me pusiste tu nombre en mi pagina de discusion?. *Yo no puse mi nombre, es automático. Un bot se encarga de saludar a todos los usuarios de parte de algún otro usuario. Si necesitas algo, avisame. Por cierto, firma después de comentar haciendo clic en el botón para ello, en la barra de edición. Saludos -- 18:44 2 may 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola Calude, soy candidato a PHD, ¿Cuando se decide quien gana? Tengo un voto a favor, pero del mes de abril, parece que ya no se les presta atención hehe. Contesta en mi discusión porfa Bye. ---P1r0 1c3 k1ll7 *Tiene DOS votos a favor... bueno, ahora en un rato me tengo que ir... cuando vuelva (si me acuerdo) cierro la votación. Saludos -- 23:55 2 may 2009 (UTC) Jaja, espero que no se te olvide, jaja, ok, quiza con esto recuerdes. Bye --'P1r0 1c3 k1ll7' 12:10 3 may 2009 (UTC) *Mmm... Gángster dice que le falta arreglar la ortografía xD... arréglala... ah, y la otra historia ya tiene dos votos, por lo que tienen que desempatarse! xD -- 21:31 3 may 2009 (UTC) ¿Y como se desempata?. Saludos [[Piro96|'P1r0 1c3 k1ll7']] Articulo Desaparecido Quiero saber por que borraste mi articulo Propiedades de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories --PunkGTA 21:48 3 may 2009 (UTC) Lo redirigí a el artículo "Propiedades", en el que se listan todas las propiedades, pisos francos, negocios, etc, de cada uno de los juegos de la saga. Para más información acerca de cada uno, solo hay que entrar en su artículo, el cual está linkeado ahí. No es necesario que cada juego tenga su lista por separado. Saludos -- 21:51 3 may 2009 (UTC) Cuando Hola Claude solo queria saber cuando se cierran el tiempo para votar por la propuesta de articulo destacado Saludos XD --Vic Vance 1996 21:04 4 may 2009 (UTC) *Mmm... ya deberían haber cerrado... supongo xD -- 17:20 5 may 2009 (UTC) Despedida Hola claude soy King Uli abandonare la wiki por unos dias no te preocupes regresara adios salu2. Ok... no te olvides de firmar xD -- 22:33 7 may 2009 (UTC) Ayuda Claude Hola soy un IP (189.143.230.2... anonimo que contribuyo en crear 2 art, Ayer recibi tu mensaje despues de editar Sprunk, me quise registrar, pero no pude, yo pienso que es por tener 12 años, en serio me gustaria entrar, ya deje 3 mensajes con Bola, pero no respondio en dos mensajes, si tan solo recibiera una ayuda para poder registrarme, lo intento y me sale que no se puede crear el registro. Gracias Espera, me acaba de llegar el mensaje de Bola Gracias Hola Claude solo te llamaba para darte gracias por la "ayuda" que me diste para crear el articulo Bandas de Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories uauuuuuuuuuuu hasta estoy pensando en unirme a Revolution Saludos XD --Vic Vance 1996 10:01 10 may 2009 (UTC) *Jaja, dale, unite! xD -- 15:05 10 may 2009 (UTC)